The Q effect
by dark platinum
Summary: La federacion tiene una deuda con Q , asi que este ser todo poderoso decide que de igual forma que el salvo a la flota estelar y por extencion a una parte del cuadrante alfa cuando les presento a los Borg , es momento de que ellos hagan lo mismo salvando no solo a un govierno si no a toda una galaxia de un enemigo similar


**PROLOGO & INFORMACION**

* * *

**Bitácora del vicealmirante Blackwater** , fecha estelar 93610.13329159096 es 11 de agosto del 2416 Han pasado 3 años desde el final de la guerra Iconian y casi 1 año desde que logramos recuperar la nave Krenim de las manos de Noya terminando así con la llamada guerra fría temporal al menos por ahora , desde entonces el Annorax y otras naves incluyendo la mía sean sometido a un proceso de actualización de todos sus sistemas en la estación Kyana , la razón de este proceso es que durante el último año el esfuerzo de exploración ha vuelto a ser una prioridad para la federación ahora que finalmente tenemos algo de paz , y que mejor lugar para retomar este esfuerzo por comprender el universo que nos rodea que el lugar y momento en que todo comenzó el nacimiento del universo, por supuesto no estaremos solos en este pequeño viaje , aparte de los krenim, la república , el imperio e incluso la concordia lukari quienes todavía no tienen tecnología transwarp y tuvieron que pasar por la puerta de enlace que conecta New Romulus y la esfera Dayson Jenolan para si poder llegar al sistema Kyana y podernos acompañarar , motivo por el cual sus naves también se están preparando para esta expedición al pasado distante , en todo caso tengo que reunirme con los otros oficiales dentro de una hora será mejor que me prepare ,** fin de la bitácora**

* * *

**DATOS DE LA FLOTA EXPEDICIONARIA **

** FLOTA ESTELAR**

**U.S.S EREBUS**

**CLASE –** Odyssey **REGISTRO –** NCC 98745-E

**Oficial al mando –** Vicealmirante Nathaniel Blackwater

**DIMENCIONES:**

**Longitud:** 1.062 metros

**Altura:** 148 metros

**Ancho:** 374 metros

**ESPECIFICACIONES:**

**Personal:** 2,100 Tripulantes/ pasajeros

**Cubiertas:**30

**Tipo:** crucero estelar/ acorazado

**Propulsión:** Warp estándar ,sistema de flujo cuántico avanzado , transwarp , propulsores sub luz

**Armamento:** 12 matrices phaser Mk XIV , 5 lanzadores de torpedos( quánticos y transfasicos ), dispositivos de tricobalto

**Defensas:** generador de escudo Mk XIV , dispositivo de camuflaje, escudos temporales , casco de duranio/reforzado con aleación de monotanio

**SISTEMAS:**

Núcleo Ward de fase temporal , conjunto sensor de exploración profunda, instalaciones de replicación industriales y civiles, mecanismo de separación Chevron , sistemas de distribución EPS mejorados , 13 salas de transporte , 12 Holo cubiertas , 2 EMH MK XXII, 4 ETH MK XXII , 7 EIH XXII

**EMBARCACIONES**

1 nave escolta de clase Aquarius ( USS Big Wave NCC 98745-E )

6 abejas de trabajo ( alfa , beta , gamma , delta , épsilon , sigma )

2 lanzaderas de clase Yellowstone (Runnymede, Chanakya)

4 lanzaderas de clase Delta (Yuki , River , Lake , Island)

**U.S.S Hubble**

**CLASE -** Dauntless **REGISTRO-** NCC-47734-B

**Oficial al mando-** Capitana Érica Evans

**Tipo:** nave científica de largo alcance

**U.S.S Quimera**

**CLASE-** Quimera **REGISTRO-** NCC-97400

**Oficial al mando-** Capitán Nog

**Tipo:** destructor pesado

* * *

**REPUBLICA ROMULANA**

**R.R.W Laehval**

**CLASE-** Falchion

**Oficial al mando-**sub almirante de segundo grado Jekiuxo

**DIMENCIONES**

** Longitud:** 890 metros

**Altura:** 245 metros

**Ancho:** 1.350 metros

**ESPECIFICACIONES: **

**Personal:** 730 Tripulantes

**Cubiertas:**24

**Tipo:** pájaro de guerra acorazado

**Propulsión:** Warp estándar ,sistema de flujo cuántico avanzado , transwarp , propulsores sub luz

**Armamento:** 6 matrices de plasma MK XIII , 2 cañones de plasma duales MK XII , 1 torreta de plasma MK X , 7 lanzadores de torpedos ( plasma , plasma de tipo omega) , 1 emisor de radiación Thalaron

**Defensas:** generador de escudo Mk XIII ( primario y secundario) , dispositivo de camuflaje avanzado, escudos temporales, casco de duranium /tritanium

**SISTEMAS:**

Núcleo de singularidad en fase temporal , conjunto sensor de exploración profunda, instalaciones de replicación industriales y civiles , 10 salas de transporte, 9 holo cubiertas , 1 generador de radiación Thalaron

**EMBARCACIONES:**

7 luchadores de clase scorpion MK 2

2 naves de clase Jarok

3 drones romulanos

**R.R.W Khazara**

**CLASE-** Ha'apax

**Oficial al mando**-comandante Dukuna

**Tipo:** pájaro de guerra avanzado

**R.R.W Genorex**

**CLASE-** Faeht modelo alfa

**Oficial al mando**-comandante Vromix

**Tipo-** pájaro de guerra de inteligencia

* * *

**IMPERIO KRENIM**

**K.I.V Annorax**

**CLASE-** Annorax

**Oficial al mando-** capitána Traala

**DIMENCIONES**

**Longitud:** 1.240 metros

**Altura:** 310 metros

**Ancho:** 299 metros

**ESPECIFICACIONES:**

**Personal:** 1,050 Tripulantes

**Cubiertas:** 25

**Tipo-** nave de ciencia acorazada

**Propulsión: **Warp estándar ,sistema de flujo cuántico , propulsores sub luz

**Armamento:** 4 bancos disruptores duales , 4 cañones disruptores duales , 3 matrices de disruptores , 2 lanzadores de torpedos ( chroniton , photon ) , 1 lanza de chroniton

**Defensas:** generador de escudo Mk XIV , escudos temporales avanzados , casco de duranio/reforzado con aleación de monotanio

**SISTEMAS:**

Núcleo temporal avanzado , reactor de materia- antimateria ( respaldo) , conjunto sensor de exploración temporal , instalaciones de replicación

**EMBARCACIONES:**

1 fragata pesada krenim

**K.I.V Obrist**

**Oficial al mando-** capitán Soffen

**Tipo**\- nave de guerra Krenim

**K.I.V Kyana**

**Oficial al mando-** capitán Relont

**Tipo-** nave de ciencias krenim

* * *

**IMPERIO KLINGON**

**I.K.S Devisor**

**CLASE**\- Bortasqu'

**Oficial al mando-**teniente general Senall kern

**DIMENCIONES**

**Longitud:** 682 metros

**Altura:** 136 metros

**Ancho:** 470 metros

**Tipo-** crucero de guerra

**Propulsión:** Warp estándar ,sistema de flujo cuántico avanzado , transwarp , propulsores sub luz

**Armamento:** 5 matrices disruptoras , 1 banco disruptor , 4 cañones disruptores , 2 lanzadores de torpedos ( photones , photones disruptivos ), 1 disruptor espinal

**Defensas :**generador de escudo Mk XIV , dispositivo de camuflaje, escudos temporales , casco de duranio/reforzado con aleación de monotanio

**SISTEMAS:**

Núcleo Ward de fase temporal , conjunto sensor de exploración profunda, instalaciones de replicación, sistemas de distribución EPS mejorados , 9 salas de transporte , 6 Holo cubiertas

**EMBARCACIONES:**

1 ave de presa HoH'SuS

2 combatientes de clase To'Duj

3 naves de clase Toron

**I.K.S Vorn**

**CLASE-** Negh'Var

**Oficial al mando-**capitán Hirron Grurr

**Tipo-**nave de combate acorazada

**I.K.S Rotarran**

**CLASE-** Gorn Phalanx

**Oficial al mando-**capitán Keesek

**Tipo**-nave científica

* * *

**CONCORDIA LUKARI**

**L.S.S RESKAVA**

**CLASE-** Ho'kuun

**Oficial al mando**-capitana Kuumaarke

**Tipo**-nave científica

**L.S.S JAALEET**

**CLASE-** N'Kaam

**Oficial al mando-** capitana Traaliiv

**Tipo-** nave de patrullaje

**L.S.S TRELUUN**

**CLASE-** Dranuur

**Oficial al mando-** capitán Anvaame

**Tipo-** nave de patrullaje exploratoria

* * *

**NUMERO DE NAVES DE LA FLOTA EXPEDICIONARIA (15)**

**DESTINO DE LA FLOTA EXPEDICIONARIA (ANTES DEL BIG BANG)**

* * *

**PERFIL DE LOS OFICIALES**

**FLOTA ESTELAR**

**Uniformes: modelo Júpiter 1 (oficiales) , modelo vicealmirante ( ciencias ) , modelo de capitán**

**( hombreras blancas)**

**Insignias : modelo Alternate Future (All Good Things)**

**U.S.S EREBUS**

**Oficial al mando: Vicealmirante Nathaniel Blackwater , genero (masculino) ,edad (37) ,**

**raza ( humano) , especialidad ( ciencias )**

**Primer oficial: comandante Johanna Valerie Stark , genero ( femenino ) ,edad ( 30 ),**

**raza ( humano) , especialidad ( ingeniería)**

**Oficial medico jefe : comandante Kordek , genero ( masculino ) ,edad ( 32 ) , raza ( saurian) , especialidad ( medicina )**

**Oficial ingeniero en jefe : teniente comandante Vkek , genero (masculino) , edad ( 29) ,raza (reman), especialidad ( ingeniero de núcleo warp )**

**Oficial táctico: teniente Darak , genero ( masculino ) , edad ( 13 ) , raza ( androide ) , especialidad**

**(tácticas de combate agresivas )**

**Oficial científico jefe: teniente Kaavalor , genero ( femenino ) , edad ( 43 ), raza ( vulcan ) , especialidad ( estudios gravimétricos )**

**Timonel: alférez Kwim Lo , genero ( femenino ) , edad ( 27 ) , raza ( bajoran) , especialidad**

**( pilotaje)**

**U.S.S Hubble **

**Oficial al mando: capitana Érica Evans , genero ( femenino ) , edad (35), raza ( humano)**

**, especialidad (ingeniería)**

**U.S.S Quimera**

**Oficial al mando capitán Nog , genero ( masculino) , edad ( 62 ) , raza ( ferengi ), especialidad**

**( tácticas)**

* * *

**REPUBLICA ROMULANA**

**Uniformes: modelo estándar de la republica ( oficiales ) , modelo almirante ( sub almirante) , modelo remano**

**R.R.W Laehval**

**Oficial al mando: sub almirante de segundo grado Jekiuxo , genero ( masculino ) , edad ( 49)**

**, raza ( romulano alienígena) , especialidad ( ingeniería )**

**Primer oficial: sub comandante Tovan Khev , genero ( masculino) , edad ( 37) , raza ( romulano) ,**

**Especialidad ( tácticas)**

**R.R.W Khazara**

**Oficial al mando: comandante Dukuna , genero ( femenino ), edad ( 36 ) , raza ( romulano),**

**Especialidad ( tácticas)**

**R.R.W Genorex**

**Oficial al mando: comandante Vromix , genero ( masculino ) , edad ( 45 ) , raza ( remano),**

**Especialidad ( ciencias / espionaje )**

* * *

**IMPERIO KRENIM**

**Uniformes: modelo estándar krenim ( oficiales )**

**K.I.V Annorax**

**Oficial al mando: capitána Traala , genero ( femenino ) , edad ( 35 ) , raza ( krenim ) ,**

**Especialidad ( mecánica temporal )**

**K.I.V Obrist**

**Oficial al mando: capitán Soffen , genero ( masculino) , edad ( 38 ) , raza ( krenim ),**

**Especialidad ( tácticas )**

**K.I.V Kyana**

**Oficial al mando: capitán Relont , genero ( masculino ) , edad ( 34) ,raza ( krenim),**

**Especialidad ( ciencias temporales )**

* * *

**IMPERIO KLINGON**

**Uniformes: modelo estándar klingon ( oficiales )**

**I.K.S Devisor**

**Oficial al mando: teniente general Senall kern , genero ( femenino ) , edad ( 34 ), raza ( klingon / ex borg ) , especialidad ( tácticas avanzadas )**

**I.K.S Vorn**

**Oficial al mando: capitán Hirron Grurr , genero ( masculino ) , edad ( 40) ), raza ( klingon),**

**Especialidad ( mecánica warp )**

**I.K.S Rotarran**

**Oficial al mando: capitán Keesek , genero ( masculino ) , edad ( 44) ), raza (gorn ),**

**Especialidad ( ciencias )**

* * *

**CONCORDIA LUKARI**

****Uniformes: modelo estándar lukari ******( oficiales )**

**L.S.S RESKAVA**

**Oficial al mando: capitána Kuumaarke , genero ( femenino ) , edad ( 31) , raza ( lukari ), especialidad ( estudios en proto materia )**

** L.S.S JAALEET**

** Oficial al mando: capitana Traaliiv , genero ( femenino ) , edad ( 32) , raza ( lukari ), especialidad**

** ( mecánica de flujo warp )**

**L.S.S TRELUUN**

**Oficial al mando: capitán Anvaame, genero ( masculino ) , edad ( 41) ), raza( lukari ), especialidad**

** ( aplicaciones tacticas de proto materia )**


End file.
